Mi Culpa
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Ayano y Kyoko se pierden en el bosque (vaya que simple), Avertencia; muerte ficticia no real dentro de la historia asociada con personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esta historia ud debe considerar lo siguiente:**

**Debido a que se me da muy mal eso de cuidar personalidades, este fic puede contener algunos "fuera de personaje"**

**Con respecto al punto anterior; si deseas leer algo donde no se dañe o se juegue con las personalidades de las protagonistas, pues leete la obra original de Namori y ya!**

**Si es la primera vez que lees este fic, me gustaría mucho que me dejaras un tu opinión, es algo que te agradeceré por siempre.**

**Al principio esta historia iba a tener un final trágico, pero cambie eso porque a muchos no les gusto.**

**Gracias por tu atención. No olvides dejarme tu review, te lo agradezco de corazón **

* * *

Una vez la gran Chitose dijo la definición propia de acampar al aire libre:

_Ser picada por mosquitos, ser mojada por la lluvia, echar a perder el arroz…_

Y lo más importante:

_Situaciones donde compartes el dolor y el sufrimiento. Son una perfecta combinación para el amor…_

"oye Toshinō Kyōko… a donde me llevas?" pregunto la vicepresidenta tsundere del consejo estudiantil. Sugiura Ayano…

"bueno… no se" le contesto su alocada amiga y amor secreto. Toshinō Kyōko.

"COMO QUE NO SABES… NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDAS"

Habían salido en un viaje de campo de la clase de biología, su objetivo era subir una montaña hacia un jardín botánico ubicado en la cima. Aunque no había que preocuparse por si te perdías, ya que el camino estaba señalado.

Cierta rubia estaba aburrida, entonces se le ocurrió tomar un camino diferente, uno más… extremo. Pero necesitaba compañía, su mejor amiga Yui estaba a tres cabezas por delante de ella hablando animadamente con Chitose.

Tus mejores amigos siempre están a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, no importa cual descabelladas sean tus ideas, siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte en lo que puedan, aunque Yui se opondría al principio, con unos ojitos de cachorro de seguro cede a las demandas de Kyōko. Pero la rubia tenía otra idea en mente, una idea que ha estado pensando durante toda la semana.

"_hoy es el día"_ pensaba la rubia con un ligero tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Kyōko podía ver a la única persona que estaba detrás de ella, dicha persona caminaba con la mirada baja, jugando con sus dedos como si estuviera en una especie de conflicto interno, un tanto lindo. Cuando Ayano se dio cuenta de que la rubia la observaba, trato lo más pronto posible recuperar su compostura de segunda al mando…

"que… miras Toshinō Kyōko" dijo con un claro nerviosismo en sus palabras

"nada… solo lo linda que te ves hoy" dijo mientras volvía su mirada al frente

"n-no di-digas… tonterías" el rostro de Ayano había adquirido un tono rojo intenso y se le dificulto un poco el andar.

Viendo su oportunidad y el hecho de que Ayano se había quedado atrás Kyōko pregunto "estas bien"…

"_Toshinō Kyōko se preocupa por mi… esto es un sueño"_ pensaba una anonadada Ayano. Pero saliendo de su transe se apresuró a decir "si-si… no te… preocupes por mi"

No sabían cuánto tiempo se habían quedado paradas ahí, mirándose la una a la otra. Pero ya se habían quedado bastante atrás del grupo…

"no… nos han dejado atrás" dijo Ayano mientras esquivaba a Kyōko para alcanzar a las demás. Viendo que la rubia no se movía, le llamo "Toshinō Kyōko que haces… debemos apresurarnos"

"Ayano… quieres acompañarme a un lugar"

"que!… Toshinō debemos alcanzar a las demás" dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo el sendero delante de ella

"quiero mostrarte… algo, solo será unos minuto y volvemos, te lo prometo" Kyōko dijo juntando las palmas

"_que será lo que quiere mostrarme"_ pensó Ayano, sacudió la cabeza y agrego "no hay tiempo para tus juegos, tenemos…"

Dedicándole una mirada que Ayano nunca pudo resistir, agrego… "por favor Ayano… si"…

Sin decir palabra alguna, Ayano solo pudo asentir rindiéndose a la petición de Kyōko. La rubia se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, halándola hacia la profundidad del bosque.

El sentido común de Ayano desapareció en el momento en que Kyōko la tomo de la mano, y por dicho motivo no pudo hacer un mapa mental del camino de regreso. Kyōko estaba tan distraída pesando en las palabras correctas que le dirá a la chica de pelo morado.

El plan de Kyōko era simple. Ella sabe sobre la existencia de un claro en dicha montaña donde hay un hermoso riachuelo que desemboca en una hermosa laguna. Ella quiere crear la atmosfera perfecta para el momento perfecto. Kyōko había visitado ese lugar antes, cuando tenía 8 años, sus padres y los de Yui les gustaba hacer días de campo en ese lugar, por la belleza natural que solo ese punto ofrece.

Habían caminado durante una hora, fue en ese momento que Kyōko salió de su meditación interna. Ella sabía que deberían haber llegado hace apenas diez minutos después de dejar el sendero, lo cual empezó a preocupar a la rubia, deteniéndose de golpe fue motivo suficiente para que Ayano también despertara de su sueño.

"oye Toshinō Kyōko… a donde me llevas?" pregunto Ayano mientras soltaba la mano de Kyōko

"bueno… no se" contesto Kyōko mientras sonreía y se sobaba detrás de la cabeza

"COMO QUE NO SABES… NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAMOS PERDIDAS" grito la tsundere un tanto alterada.

"bueno… es que, es que" trataba de explicar la rubia

"eso no ayuda… no importa regresare por donde vine" al darle la espalda a la rubia Ayano se encontró más desorientada que nunca, no ayudo el hecho de que no tenía puntos de referencia.

Grandes árboles se erguían a sus alrededores, no había vegetación en el suelo, lo que dificultaba el seguir huellas. Ayano se le ocurrió usar su móvil pero este estaba sin cobertura, y a Kyōko se le olvido traer el suyo. Dando un suspiro de frustración, la chica de pelo morado empezó a caminar por donde creía que sería más conveniente, la rubia la siguió apenada y en silencio, culpándose interiormente.

Después de media hora de andar deambulando sin rumbo por el bosque, Ayano diviso una luz brillante que venía desde adelante, siguiendo dicha luz se encontró en un claro donde había un río pedregoso que desemboca en una laguna, gran parte de la superficie terrestre la cubre hermosas flores silvestres. Sin duda es un lugar muy hermoso.

"lo encontramos" dijo Kyōko, y empezó a caminar hacia el rio atravesando el campo de flores

"espera Toshinō Kyōko" Ayano empezó a seguir a la rubia "que encontramos" pregunto

"el sitio indicado" se detuvo a orilla del rio y dio la vuelta para observar a Ayano "quiero decirte algo"

"que tienes que decirme… Toshinō Kyōko" Ayano se detuvo a pocos metros de ella.

"yo…" Kyōko empezó acercarse para quedar al nivel de Ayano "yo… te-te-te" las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta _"vamos Kyōko tu puedes" _se repetía mentalmente la rubia "te a-a-amo… Ayano"

La noticia la dejo en un estado de shock total, Ayano no movía ni un solo dedo. Kyōko tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ayano y deposito un beso en sus labios, el beso no duro mucho ya que Kyōko se apartó triste porque Ayano no le correspondió.

"_lo sabía… ella me odia"_ con ese pensamiento, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, "lo siento" dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el río pedregoso, con el objetivo de cruzarlo.

Ayano despertó después de procesar bien lo que la rubia le había dicho, vio que Kyōko tenia lagrimas recorriendo por su mejilla las cuales trataba de limpiar con sus manos, mientras está a punto de pasar por completo el río.

"espera" dijo Ayano pero la rubia no volteo a verla, entonces empezó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla y decirle lo mucho que también la ama.

Cuando estaba cruzando el río, su pie resbaló de una roca y cayó al agua. "KYOKO" grito ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito "TE AMO, TE AMO".

Al escuchar estas palabras, el corazón de Kyōko se llenó de mucha alegría, volteo a ver a la chica de sus sueños con una hermosa sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver como Ayano trataba de ponerse de pie. Ayano hacia muecas de dolor y pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, usando solo sus manos trato de arrastrarse hasta la orilla, fue entonces que la rubia vio que algo andaba mal. Kyōko se apresuró a ayudarle, no le importo mojarse un poco, tomo a la chica y pudo sacarla hasta la orilla, recostándola sobre la hierba comprendió después de mirar a Ayano detenidamente.

_Todo es mi culpa…_


	2. Chapter 2

Después de sacar a la chica de cabello morado fuera del agua, Kyōko pudo ver con más claridad lo que tanto temía. La pierna de Ayano tenía líquido rojo, que brotaba cinco centímetros arriba del tobillo. Aunque aún no podía ver que tan profunda o grande era dicha herida, por los gestos de dolor de Ayano, Kyōko dedujo que debía ser algo grave.

Aunque en un principio Kyōko entro entrado en pánico, rápidamente recupero la compostura. Ella sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer. Recostando cuidadosamente a el amor de su vida sobre la hierba, empezó hacer un tratamiento que conocía al pie de la letra, pero antes…

"tranquila amor" dijo Kyōko mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rostro de Ayano "todo estará bien" Ayano no sabía que decir, la palabra _amor_ la había calmado por completo… "lo prometo"

Kyōko empezó a sacarse uno de sus zapatos, luego retiro su calcetín. Dicha prenda la ato alrededor de la pierna herida de Ayano, por encima de la rodilla. Ahora debía lavar la herida… pero Kyōko tenía un problema, en vista de que no disponían de algún recipiente, no existían plantas con hojas grandes y sus ropas no eran impermeables, ella no podía cargar agua para limpiar la herida. Lo más lógico sería colocar a la chica en orilla del rio para que su pierna entre en contacto con el agua y así limpiarla. Pero Kyōko no quería que Ayano se moviera, no hasta saber que tan grave es su herida.

Sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua, Kyōko lleno su boca con la mayor cantidad de líquido que podía contener, camino con los cachetes hinchados y se arrodillo junto Ayano. Con el dedo índice empezó a limpiar dejando caer de su boca pequeñas cantidades de agua, haciendo círculos con su dedo alrededor de la herida, hasta que quito la suciedad mesclada con sangre.

Ahora Kyōko pudo ver mejor las dimensiones de la herida, no era profunda, pero tenía un corte de cuatro centímetro de largo. La rubia supo entonces que fue provocada por alguna roca filuda. De la herida aun brotaba sangre fresca pero en menor cantidad que antes.

Luego la rubia se adentró en el bosque en busca de algo. Hasta el momento, Ayano aún no salía de su asombro, por lo que no emitía palabra alguna. Después de un minuto, Kyōko regreso… traía consigo unas hojas dentadas de tamaño pequeño, y una corteza de árbol con alguna especie de resina.

"que es eso" pregunto Ayano

"es resina de pino" dijo la rubia mostrándole la corteza "servirá como anti-inflamatorio" colocando la corteza en el suelo, empezó a estrujar las hojas verdes con la palma de las manos. "y esto" dijo la rubia mezclando la resina con las savia de las hojas "pegaga, pero solo usare un poco" luego empezó a esparcir el preparado alrededor de la herida de Ayano.

"como sabes…" quería preguntar Ayano pero la rubia la interrumpió…

"me he lastimado mucho, cuando tenía ocho años… vine aquí con mi familia" mientras narraba Kyōko desgarro su ropa y saco unas tiras, empezó a hacerle una especie de vendaje "y resbale… al igual que tú, me herí una pierna" Kyōko empezó a sonreír, mientras terminaba de vendar la pierna de Ayano "no sabes cuánto llore…" desato la media que había usado como torniquete "como no teníamos, un botiquín… mi padre uso lo que tenía a la mano para curarme… desde entonces, he aprendido… siempre he sido descuidada" Ayano vio como la rubia ocultó su mirada bajo su cabello "es mi culpa…" Ayano sintió pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre sus piernas "yo… yo no quería que esto pasara" Ayano con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse junto a Kyōko, deposito un beso en su mejilla y agrego…

"no… Kyōko, no es tu culpa, yo debí haberte abrazado. Debí haberte besado. Debí decirte desde hace tiempo, lo mucho que te amo" Ayano tomo el rostro de Kyōko y la obligo a mirarla, limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos y junto su frente con la de ella "te amo tanto, tanto… que nunca!… me oyes… nunca! te culparía por nada… amada mía" a Kyōko se le tornaron las mejillas rosadas. "te amo… Toshinō Kyōko"

"te amo Sugiura Ayano" Kyōko se sorprendió de la nueva actitud de Ayano. Ahora mostraba todos sus sentimientos abiertamente. Incluso disfruto de cinco minutos de una sesión de besos con su amada tsundere ya no tan tsundere.

"debemos irnos Kyōko" dijo Ayano "hay que encontrar el sendero, antes de que anochezca"

"si… creo que tienes razón" Kyōko se levantó y ayudo a su amada a ponerse de pie "pero… hacia dónde vamos"

"bueno hay que subir la montaña, desviándonos un poco hacia la derecha, así talvez encontremos el camino"

"muy bien pero… puedes caminar" pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia

"bueno…" Ayano trato de poner peso en su pierna herida pero el dolor hizo que cayera. Kyōko actuó rápido y pudo sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo "lo siento Kyōko" se disculpó Ayano.

"no te preocupes amor" le dijo Kyōko a lo cual Ayano se sonrojo "yo te cargare" tomando las manos de Ayano, Kyōko se colocó delante de ella dándole la espalda, y se inclinó un poco. Ayano comprendió, rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos. Kyōko tomo las piernas de Ayano y se irguió levantando a la chica… "me olvide de tu ropa… aun esta mojada"

"no te preocupes, estaré bien… amor mío" eso ultimo hizo que el corazón de Kyōko se acelerara y la sangre se le subiera a la cara. A Kyōko le estaba empezando a guastar que Ayano sea melosa con ella.

La rubia empezó a caminar, nuevamente se adentró en el bosque con Ayano a cuestas. En el camino iban hablando animadamente, a petición de Kyōko para que el viaje sea más placentero. La rubia le ordeno a su amada que pusiera su cabeza sobre su hombro, así Kyōko podía sentir su el roce de sus mejillas, pero también tenía otro objetivo, Kyōko podía saber de inmediato si su amada presentaba fiebre.

Luego de andar durante quince minutos, Kyōko pudo sentir un descenso en la temperatura ambiente. "cómo te sientes Ayano" pregunto la rubia

"estoy bien aaaamor" le contesto, pero Kyōko pudo notar su bostezo…

"tienes sueño?, no creí que fuera tan tarde"

"no… no tengo… es solo tu imaginación" decía Ayano mientras se aferraba más a Kyōko "y no creo que sea tarde, aunque en el bosque es difícil saber" Kyōko decidió que sería mejor no preocupar a su amada así que cambio de tema…

"Ayano… tu crees que podamos" a Kyōko le estaba empezando a dar mucha vergüenza "algún día… tu y yo…"

"adelante Kyōko" animo Ayano "hare lo que quieras" dijo

"que tú y yo… bueno… si quieres algún día…" a Kyōko se le había vuelto la cara como tomate "dormir conmigo" termino diciendo

"claro, amor" dijo Ayano "haremos todas las pijamadas que quieras"

"no me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es si quieres tener s…"

A Kyōko la interrumpió un estruendo, típico indicio de que una tormenta se avecina. Nuevamente pudo notar como el aire a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más frio. "Kyōko se está poniendo oscuro" dijo Ayano al notar como delante de ellas, el ambiente cambiaba.

"si" dijo Kyōko "debo apresurarme" empezó andar a paso largo "tenemos que ponernos a salvo" una vez más coloco su mejilla contra la de Ayano… "Ayano estas bien" pregunto preocupada porque la temperatura de la chica descendía "no tienes frio"

"si… solo un poco" dijo "pero creo que debes descansar" Ayano noto como Kyōko empezaba a respirar más rápido y fuerte "te estas esforzando demasiado"

Kyōko sabía que si no encontraba un refugio pronto, la lluvia las alcanzaría, y la humedad excesiva haría que la herida de Ayano se infecte "no puedo" dijo "tenemos que refugiarnos lo antes posible"

"pero colapsarías" dijo una muy preocupada Ayano "no tienes que hacerlo por mi yo… yo… yo tengo frio" dijo. Kyōko se detuvo de repente al oír esas palabras.

Nuevamente comprobó la temperatura de Ayano, noto que había descendido. Como si fuera poco empezó a oír como el agua golpeaba las hojas de los árboles. Era cuestión de minutos para que la lluvia las alcance.

"tenemos que seguir" dijo pero Ayano no respondió. Ella empezaba a amodorrarse.

Kyōko comprendió que debía seguir no importa que. Aunque sus piernas gritaran por descanso, ella se juró no detenerse hasta que Ayano este a salvo.

Cuando la lluvia las alcanzo, Kyōko había caminado durante diez minutos. Ya sus piernas le pasaban factura, tratando de hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible, Kyōko siguió caminando. Pero su esfuerzo no duro demasiado. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Kyōko alcanzo su límite. Ayano que hasta ese momento estaba dormitando, volvió en sí.

"Kyōko estas bien" bajo de su espalda y empezó arrastrarse para colocarse delante de la rubia que respiraba agitadamente bajo la lluvia.

Por una extraña razón que Ayano desconocía, sus brazos fallaron, dando como resultado que cayera de lado sobre el suelo húmedo. Kyōko vio esto y se apresuró a levantar a su amor, la acostó en el suelo y coloco de tal manera que la cabeza de Ayano descansara sobre el tronco de un árbol, tomo una mano entre las suyas y…

"Ayano que tienes" pregunto con clara preocupación en sus palabras

"tengo… mucho fri-frio. Kyōko" la rubia noto como Ayano empezó a tiritar, "no siento… la-las pie-rnas… ta-poco las ma-manos"

"ok ya me he recuperado, podremos seguir" la rubia no sabía a ciencia cierta que le ocurría a su amor, pero tenía una idea.

"no" dijo Ayano "no te preocupes por mi… solo sigue adelante"

"que dices" a Kyōko se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos "te lo prometí… prometí que estarías bien, que volveríamos a casa… y así lo haremos… volveremos juntas… estaremos juntas… viviremos juntas, seremos la envidia de todas… viviremos muy felices"

"gracias…" Ayano trato con gran esfuerzo levantar su mano "realmente… fue muy divertido" no logro tocar su mejilla porque su mano cayo claramente sin fuerza

Ayano lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras le dedicaba a Kyōko una última sonrisa "adiós… amor mío"…

"Ayano!... abre los ojos… amor abre los ojos" Kyōko sacudia suavemente a su amor para que reaccionara "amor... abre los ojos porfavor" abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Ayano contra su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su cabello morado. "a-ya-no…"

AYANOOOO!...

* * *

Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

En lo profundo de un bosque, bueno, no tan profundo… se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules…

"Ayano… amor mío…" repetía una y otra vez dolida "por favor… abre los ojos… mírame"…

Kyōko pensó que Ayano la había abandonado, pero cuando la abrazo contra su pecho, pudo sentir como el corazón de Ayano aun latía. Ella estaba inconsciente o dormida, pero eso solo significa que se ha empezado la cuenta atrás. Ya no dispone de mucho tiempo.

"Toshinō… Toshinō Kyōko… no te comas… mi pudin" balbuceaba dormida. Dichas palabras lo confirmaban. Ayano estaba en una etapa, de confusión mental, pero eso la rubia no lo sabe…

"claro Ayano" le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios "no lo haré" Kyōko estaba muy feliz, por un momento creyó que su amada había… ni siquiera lo podía imaginar.

Ayano se estremeció, Kyōko supo entonces que su chica corre peligro. Aunque no ha recuperado todas sus energías, la rubia la volvió a cargar, pero esta vez, a estilo princesa. Al principio se le dificulto un poco caminar, pero después de unos metros, pudo adaptarse…

Había caminado cerca de treinta minutos, sus piernas, nuevamente se estaban fatigando, pero la lluvia ya había cesado. Justo cuando sintió que volvería a colapsar, Kyōko pudo divisar luz artificial.

Llena de esperanza, le pidió a su cuerpo un último esfuerzo. Empezó a caminar con paso veloz, miraba llena de alegría a su amor entre sus brazos. Lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos, lo había logrado, Ayano estará bien, volverán a casa.

Pero como si fuera una especie de juego, o chiste, o broma de mal gusto. Kyōko no se fijó en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, a tan solo tres metros de salir del bosque, Kyōko tropezó y cayó. Ella giro su cuerpo para que Ayano no recibiera el golpe, en vez de eso ella caería encima de Kyōko sin ningún rasguño, pero hubo un problema… el auto-reflejo de Kyōko, ordeno a su mano derecha impedir que cayera al suelo, eso hubiera funcionado si la rubia no llevara peso extra. Su muñeca colapso por el peso excesivo.

Su mano quedo atrapada entre el suelo y su espalda, lanzando un grito de puro dolor… un grito tan fuerte que lo escucharían a kilómetros. Por una parte fue algo bueno, Kyōko vio cómo se acercaban siluetas hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero no pudo distinguir de quienes se trataban, su visión se empezó a nublarse…

"tranquila Kyōko… estarán bien" la susodicha pudo reconocer esa voz

"Yui… gracias…" dijo sonriendo, antes de entregarse a la oscuridad. Todo ha terminado…

"Kyōko… levántate… Kyōko… arriba!... ya es tarde"

"que!?" Kyōko abrió sus ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar cegada por la luz, segundos después pudo adaptarse, "donde estoy" pregunto…

"que cosas dices… estás en tu cama".

"mamá…"Kyōko paso la vista por el sitio… era cierto, estaba en su habitación, en su cama. "Fue… solo un sueño" se preguntó a sí misma.

"Por cierto…" la interrumpió su madre "estas castigada" Kyōko le dio una mirada inquisitiva, a lo cual su madre continuo "debes ser más responsable, ya no eres una niña"

"a que te refieres" Kyōko pregunto

"COMO QUE _A QUE ME REFIERO _JOVENCITA" le respondió su madre claramente molesta "AYER POR LA TARDE, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR QUE NO LLEGABAS DE LA ESCUELA, DESPUES RECIBO UNA LLAMADA DEL HOSPITAL, Y ME INFORMARON QUE MI HIJA… ESTABA INCONCIENTE… Y CON LA MUÑECA FRACTURADA"…

"_entonces… no fue un sueño" _Kyōko curvo sus labios en una sonrisa "_ella en verdad me ama"…_

"cuál es la gracia" pregunto su madre, al ver como Kyōko sonreía como tonta. "qué demonios hacías en el bosque?"

"mamá… como esta Ayano" pregunto Kyōko esquivando la pregunta de su madre.

"Ayano?... te refieres a tu amiga de cabello morado?" Kyōko asintió "pues ella está bien… solo tenía una pierna herida, la dieron de alta ayer mismo… al igual que tu".

Kyōko no podía estar más feliz, el amor de su vida está sana y salva… "mamá puedo ir a la escuela" pregunto…

Su madre la miro ladeando la cabeza "acaso te golpeaste la cabeza… o tienes fiebre" dijo colocando su mano en la frente de Kyōko…

"no… yo estoy bien…"

"me parece extraño que quieras ir a la escuela… normalmente no quieres ir" dijo su madre

"claro que quiero" dijo Kyōko, aunque no era para estudiar. Ella solo quería ver a su amor, pero no estaba segura si ella asistirá

"si eso quieres… pero dudo que puedas tomar notas" dijo su madre señalando el vendaje que Kyōko tenía en su muñeca derecha.

Fue la primera vez desde que despertó, que la rubia sintió un poco de dolor, al ver su muñeca vendada e inmovilizada. Pero Kyōko eso no le tomo mucha importancia, ella quería estar con Ayano cueste lo que cueste, y una extremidad de su cuerpo inactiva, no la detendría.

Cuando Kyōko llego a la escuela, lo hizo un poco tarde, y no la dejaron entrar a clases, hasta después de la hora del almuerzo. La rubia anduvo deambulando por toda la secundaria, ella había visto que Ayano sí asistió a clases, ella quería esperarla para llevarla al club de entretenimiento, una vez allí, Kyōko podía quedarse a solas con su amor, ya que las chicas no llegarían si no después de las clases.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, Kyōko se apresuró a conseguir las llaves para abrir el club, fue a buscar a Akari para que se las entregara, pero ella le dijo que Yui era quien las tenía, así que se dispuso a buscar a su amiga. Cuando no pudo encontrarla, Kyōko pensó que talvez Yui estuviera almorzando en el club, así que se dirigió hacia el salón del consejo para encontrar a su dulce tsundere.

"SUGIURA AYANO! ¡he!..." grito Kyōko, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo Chitose se encontraba en el salón.

"oh! Toshinō-san" dijo Chitose con su habitual sonrisa "que sorpresa verte en la escuela"

"hola Chitose" saludo Kyōko, pero ella no tenía tiempo para charlar, así que pregunto "donde esta Ayano"

"ella se fue a tu club" eso sorprendió mucho a la rubia "dijo que tenía algo importante que tratar"

"_debe haberme visto… ella me ha de estar esperándome" _pensaba la rubia, "gracias Chitose",

Pero antes de abandonar el salón del consejo, Kyōko se dirigió hacia el pequeño refrigerador y bingo… ahí estaba el pudin de su amada, con él en mano, Kyōko emprendió el viaje hacia el club de entretenimiento. _"ya quiero besarla, abrazarla sentir su cuerpo y oler su dulce aroma"_ pensaba la rubia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Cuando llego al club Kyōko se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta _"porque estoy tan nerviosa"_ pensaba la rubia. Tomo una respiración profunda y procedió a abrir la puerta "hola amor mi…"…

El pudin que anteriormente estaba en la mano izquierda de Kyōko, ahora se encontraba esparcido por el piso. La escena que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo delante de ella, fue suficiente para acallar sus cuerdas vocales. Kyōko empezó a sentir como dentro de su pecho, empezó a surgir un dolor indescriptible, que hizo que su respiración se tornara irregular. Los ojos de la chica empezaron picar, para dar paso a un manantial de lágrimas que se desliza por sus mejillas.

"por… que…" la chica había encontrado nuevamente su voz, pero esta no era más fuerte que un simple susurro

Kyōko no espero respuesta, no soporto más ver como Ayano… su Ayano, se besaba apasionadamente con su mejor amiga, incluso nunca dejaron de hacerlo, como si no se hubieran percatado de la presencia de la rubia.

Kyōko salió corriendo del club, mientras lloraba amargamente, nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, como el dolor emocional que ahora lleva consigo. Ella no volvió a la escuela, sino que se dirigió a la salida. Al salir… Kyōko debió doblar hacia izquierda o derecha, pero ella siguió corriendo en línea recta. Fue demasiado tarde… Kyōko escucho el sonido de un claxon, seguido de un fuerte impacto que destrozo sus costillas y la aventó cuatro metros hacia delante del coche, para luego estrellarse contra el pavimento. Kyōko sintió un dolor muy fuerte, pero dicho dolor no se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón. Intento respirar pero el aire… no entraba, ni salía. Delante de sus ojos, Kyōko vio como la sangre, su sangre, empezó a deslizarse por la calzada hacia quien sabe dónde.

Kyōko empezó a recordar todos los momentos felices que paso junto a su amada, dichos recuerdos, hicieron que con algo de esfuerzo Toshinō Kyōko… le sonriera a este mundo, una vez más… "te… amo… Ayano" dijo con su último aliento de vida… antes de que sus ojos perdieran todo su brillo y su corazón latiera por última vez, su conciencia murió… al igual que ella. Toshinō Kyōko... dejo... de existir.

"despierta ya Kyoko"

* * *

**R.I.P.**


	4. Chapter 4

En la residencia Sugiura, se encontraba una chica de cabello morado, durmiendo plácidamente… hasta que un ruido la despertó…

"donde estoy" se preguntó. Dándole una rápida mirada a su alrededor, supo al instante en donde se encontraba… "mi habitación… estoy en mi casa, pero entonces…" llevo su mano a su cabeza y con la yema de los dedos toco su frente "todo fue… solo un sueño" ella no pudo evitar entristecerse que incluso sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas "fue demasiado… hermoso, para ser verdad"…

Cuando Ayano se dispuso a levantarse, se percató de un objeto que conocía bien, pero que nunca había visto en su casa. Apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, se encontraba una muleta. Rápidamente tomo las sabanas y las aventó quien sabe dónde, para descubrirse la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"siiiiii!" dijo al ver que su pierna estaba vendada "no fue un sueño, no fue un sueño" daba pequeñas palmaditas y empezó a moverse mucho. Mala idea "auch auch, duele… pero que alegría" dijo tirándose hacia atrás, tomo la almohada y la abrazo.. "Kyōko amor mío, que feliz me siento…" de pronto se abre la puerta…

"porque tan feliz… Ayano-chan" pregunto su mejor amiga, entrando en la habitación…

"hola Chitose" le saludo "bueno… yo…" no quería decírselo a la chica de lentes… todavía no! "Porque ya me siento mejor."

Chitose la miro ladeando la cabeza pero nunca dejo su sonrisa habitual "hablando sobre eso" Chitose se acercó a la cama "que hacías con Toshinō-san en el bosque"

Ayano se le tornaron las mejillas rojas "no… nada" ella trato de esquivar la pregunta de Chitose "veo que vas a la escuela" dijo

"si" respondió su amiga

"bueno… creo que debo prepararme" dijo Ayano mientras trato de levantarse, pero al colocar peso en su pierna herida, no soporto el dolor, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Chitose actuó rápido y pudo tomarla antes de que se diera contra el piso.

"estas segura de que quieres ir… puedes tomarte unos días… estas cubierta"

"no te preocupes… tu puedes ayudarme" dijo, a lo cual su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa

Ayano no sabe sobre la condición de Kyōko, así que ella espera verla en la escuela_. "Kyōko…" _pensaba Ayano mientras suspiraba enamorada, Chitose se percató de sus suspiros y miradas a la nada, pero solo le limito a sonreír.

Cuando Ayano llego a su salón, con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, pudo establecerse en su asiento. Paso la mirada por toda la clase, pero no había señales de la rubia. Ayano se preocupó de que algo le ocurriera a su amor, y dicha preocupación creció al ver que durante toda la clase… Kyōko no apareció.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego… Ayano… con la ayuda de su nueva compañera (muleta) se dirigió hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, por el camino vio a alguien que hizo que su corazón se acelerara… la rubia Toshinō Kyōko, estaba hablando con su amiga Akari. Ayano se dirigío hacia ella, pero la rubia empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Ayano se detuvo, ella sabía que en su estado actual, no podía alcanzar a su adorable rubia, pero ella siguió sonriendo… sabe dónde encontrarla.

"tranquila Chitose… yo puedo sola… no te preocupes" dijo Ayano a su amiga Chitose.

Ayano fue al consejo para avisarle a Chitose donde debería encontrarla, si alguna novedad se presentase. Chitose se ofreció acompañarla al club de entretenimiento, pero Ayano se negó. Ella quería estar a solas con su amor, y Chitose estaría demás… y ni hablar de lo otro…

Llego al club esperando que su adorable Kyōko estuviera ahí, pero Ayano se desilusionó al descubrir que solo Yui… la mejor amiga de Kyōko, era la única en el centro del salón…

"hola Yui… Toshinō Kyōko no está aquí" pregunto la tsundere

"hola Ayano… no ella aun no llega" le contesto la de las curvas perfectas "pero si gustas, puedes esperarla, me iré en cuanto llegue" dijo mientras le dedico un guiño a Ayano "ponte cómoda"

Ayano trato de sentarse en el piso, pero debido a su condición Ayano perdió el equilibrio una vez más, pero al igual que la vez anterior, unos brazos la atraparon. Yui evito que la chica de la cola de caballo cayera al piso, pero Yui la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo…

"eres muy hermosa Ayano" a la susodicha se le hizo incomoda la cercanía de Yui, pero sus halagos hicieron que se sonrojara "te quiero" y Yui acorto la distancia que las separaba.

"hola amor mi…" Ayano reconoció esa voz, no la pudo ver debido a que le da la espalda a la puerta.

Trato de empujar lejos a Yui, pero la chica era más fuerte que ella, y como si le dieran la idea equivocada… Yui intensifico el beso. Luego de un segundo forcejeo pudo librarse de las manos y labios de Yui… Ayano cayo hacia delante y supo sostenerse con sus manos, tomo su muleta y se levantó con la ayuda de esta. Al ver hacia la puerta, pudo ver lo que parecía pudin regado en el piso, pero no había rastro de la rubia.

Empezó a caminar con pasos torpes hacia la salida del club, lejos de las garras de Yui. Debía encontrar a Kyōko cuanto antes, tenía que explicarle, decirle que fue un error, que solo ella es la única que ocupa lugar en su corazón…

Cuando Ayano estaba a punto de entrar al edificio de la escuela, se detuvo a ver que había una aglomeración en la salida de Nanamori. Ayano sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, así que se dirigió hacia la salida. Casi estaba por salir, cuando una ambulancia llego al lugar, la gente se dispersó un poco, dándole oportunidad a la chica de la coleta, ver porque era el ajetreo. Tendida en el pavimento se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, rodeada por un manto carmesí.

"no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" grito Ayano y empezó a caminar más rápido, pero al salir a la calle su muleta se atoro en una grieta, ella cayó al piso "Kyōko, no" las lágrimas empezaron a abandonar sus ojos, en un intento desesperado por estar con la rubia, comenzó arrastrarse por el suelo... nadie le brindo ayuda. Al estar más cerca, Vio como la rubia tenía la mirada perdida, no había brillo en sus bellos ojos azules, pero mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Un paramédico se acercó al cuerpo tomo sus signos vitales, luego se levantó despacio negando con la cabeza, Ayano comprendió que su amor… ha… ha…

"KYOKOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Ayano, fue un grito de puro dolor. Fue tanto el dolor y la impresión que cayó por completo al piso inconsciente.

Ayano despertó en la azotea de la escuela, estaba un poco desorientada, "fue solo una pesadilla" trato de engañarse a sí misma. "ella está bien pero… como llegue aquí" se preguntó.

Busco con la mirada su muleta pero no la encontró, apoyándose en la puerta metálica de la salida, Ayano pudo ponerse de pie. Se dispuso a tomar la perrilla de la misma pero se detuvo en un instante, lentamente miro hacia tras… vio a lo lejos en la entrada a la secundaria, como colocaban en una bolsa plástica de color negro a una chica… que Ayano reconoció como su gran amor.

"no" empezó a caminar con paso torpe, mientras las lágrimas de puro dolor y desesperación caían al piso, ella cayo de rodillas mientras miraba como se llevaban el cuerpo de su amor. "KYOKOOOOO!" volvió a gritar desde la azotea "por… que" cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejando que el dolor la consumiera "todo es mi culpa... siempre ha sido mi culpa"

"Ayano" el viento de pronto le empezó a susurrar "Ayano" busco la fuente del sonido pero parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez "Ayano… amor" reconoció la voz

"Kyōko" ella se levantó del suelo y empezó a mira al cielo "perdóname... nunca... fue mi intención... soy una idiota... por favor... perdóname" pero no recibió respuesta, empezó a creer que… se estaba volviendo loca. Ni siquiera su mente fue capaz de perdonarla, nunca la haría la verdadera Kyōko…

Ayano baja la cabeza pero entonces… sintió como un calor reconfortante la rodeo, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación familiar, de pronto sintió una pequeña presión sobre sus labios. Reconoció el sabor, reconoció el olor, reconoció el calor… Kyōko. La sensación reemplazo al dolor con felicidad, ella estaba feliz, ella aun la ama…

Cuando dejo de sentir la sensación, Ayano abrió los ojos, quería volver a sentir el calor de su amada. Empezó a caminar hacia la cornisa con una mano levantada hacia el cielo, "Kyōko… por favor no me dejes" dijo mientras volvía a llorar

"nunca haría eso… mi amor" Ayano se detuvo al chocar con la cerca metálica, pero siguió mirando hacia el cielo "siempre estaré a tu lado" Ayano pudo saltar la cerca y colarse al filo de la cornisa "te amo tanto Ayano" dio el último paso.

Pronto se encontrara con ella.

"te amo Kyōko"…

Ayano considero la muerte como un portal, que la llevaría hacia donde estaba su adorable Kyōko. Mientras caía, hizo lo mismo que Kyōko… recordó los momentos felices que vivió junto a su amada, despidiéndose de este mundo regalándole su última sonrisa. Tomando una respiración profunda, espero con ansias el momento del impacto.

A diferencia de Kyōko… Ayano murió en el acto. Cayó de espalda contra el frio concreto, sus órganos internos colapsaron por el impacto, su mirada se perdió en un instante. Vista desde arriba, se puede observar cómo se forma un gran ovalo color carmesí alrededor de ella.

"donde quiera que vayas… yo te seguiré amor mío"…


	5. Chapter 5

Sus recuerdos desaparecieron, su paradero es desconocido, no hay certeza sobre su entorno, a menos eso pensaba...

Toshinō Kyōko… esta… balbuceando dormida.

"no… mamá… seré buena" decía con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca

"Kyōko despierta… Kyōko"

"solo cinco minutitos más… mamá"

"yo no soy tu madre, ahora DESPIERTA!"

"eh! Eres un ángel?" pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

"no idiota… ya abre los ojos"

La rubia poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, sintió estar acostada. Parada a un lado de ella se erguía una figura oscura, bueno aun no podía ver bien…

"Yui?... que haces aquí… ALEJATE DE ELLA, ELLA ES MIA" tan pronto como despertó le grito a su amiga.

"pero que dices, de quien hablas" pregunto Yui

"eh... eh..." dijo kyoko mientras se sonroja, "no lo se" y no mentia.

_"esta con los días, cada vez se vuelve más loca" _pensó la chica de las curvas perfectas, "cálmate Kyōko" trato de que volviera a la realidad "tuviste una pesadilla, no es así" pregunto

Kyōko se empezó a rascar la cabeza y agrego "no recuerdo" el típico caso, donde olvidas lo que soñaste "donde estoy" pregunto, mientras le daba una mirada a la habitación blanca con tres paredes, la cuarta era una cortina.

"en el hospital" Yui tomo asiento en una silla junto a la cama "ya no recuerdas lo que hiciste" pregunto

"a que te refieres" pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

"mira tu mano derecha" le ordeno. Kyōko que hasta ese momento no se percataba de sus manos, levanto una y la coloco frente a sus ojos… "esa no tonta, la otra"

"perdón" dijo. Al mirar su mano derecha se fijó que tenía la muñeca vendada, y también estaba hinchada. Con su otra mano abrazo su muñeca… "auch duele" en ese momento la golpeo una ola de recuerdos. La invadió la felicidad, pero también la preocupación…

"fuiste muy tonta" le regaño su amiga, "es increíble… como se te ocurre, apartarte del grupo, para aventurarte en el bosque… bueno eso no me sorprende… aquí lo increíble es… que Ayano te acompaño" sí que es increible

"Ayano" dijo la rubia, "donde esta ella" pregunto con clara preocupación en sus palabras. Pero Yui solo le señalo la cortina. "tengo que verla" dijo en un susurro. Trato de levantarse pero al tratar de mover sus pies, sintió fuego que quema sus músculos "duele"…

"no debes moverte… te exigiste demasiado" la rubia la miro, Yui vio que apretaba los dientes mientras lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos, así que trato de que se calme… "ella está bien, no te preocupes" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de la rubia. "Chitose está con ella"…

"que sucedió" ella quería saber, como fue que las encontraron, a lo que la chica de las curvas perfectas empezó a narrar...

"Después de que desaparecieran, las buscamos por los alrededores con la ayuda de algunos administradores del jardín… las buscamos durante tres horas. Después de que termino de llover, volvimos a reagruparnos en la cima… nadie tenía noticias de su paradero. Decidimos entonces llamar a un equipo de búsqueda y rescate… fue entonces que te escuchamos gritar. Corrimos hacia dónde provinieron tus gritos, Ayano estaba sobre ti inconsciente, tú caíste segundos después. Las trasladaron al hospital porque… Ayano temblaba mucho y tú tenías la muñeca fracturada. Trataron tu fractura y no te diagnosticaron nada más, solo necesitabas descanso. En cuanto Ayano… ella tenía hipotermia leve, fue tratada a tiempo, ya se encuentra con temperatura normal, colocaron puntos de sutura en la herida de su pierna, y además… también tiene un esguince en el tobillo. Pero Esta sana y salva, aunque sigue dormida."

Kyōko escuchó atentamente lo que su amiga de las curvas perfectas dijo. Aun que Ayano está a salvo, Kyōko no dejaba de sentir preocupación por la chica. De pronto la cortina se abrió de par en par, para revelarle a Kyōko una hermosa vista de su adorable tsundere. Ayano estaba acostada boca arriba, Kyōko se fijó más en su bello rostro tan sereno y pacífico. Vio que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta a lo cual Kyōko se mordió el labio, deseando estar junto a ella para probar ese dulce néctar una vez más.

"hola Toshinō-san… cómo te sientes" pregunto Chitose… la responsable de correr las cortinas

"hola Chitose… estoy mejor, gracias" le contesto, pero nunca la miro. Ella solo observo a su amada tsundere.

Al ver esta actitud, Chitose miro a Yui, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta

"no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" todas se sorprendieron al escuchar Ayano gritar…

"que le sucede" pregunto Chitose

"debe tener una pesadilla" dijo Yui "Kyōko también tuvo una… ella también hablaba dormida"

Kyōko no les prestaba atención a sus amigas, ella solo miraba como su amada temblaba. Se percató de que empezaron a salir lágrimas por sus parpados cerrados.

"KYOKOOOOOOOOOO!" la bella durmiente volvió a gritar

"talvez debamos llamar al doctor" dijo Chitose

"si tienes ra… KYOKO QUE HACES" pregunto Yui a su amiga rubia que ahora se encuentra a gatas en el suelo

"ella me necesita" dijo Kyōko mientras se arrastraba por el suelo "debo estar con Ayano... por favor"

"estas loca ella esta bi…"

"KYOKOOOOO!"

Yui miro Chitose y luego a Kyōko, se apresuró a levantarla del suelo y con ayuda de Chitose la sentaron en la cama donde se encontraba acostada Ayano. Kyōko se dio cuenta de que su amor estaba sufriendo, incluso a ella se le escaparon un par de lagrimas, que fueron a parar sobre el rostro de Ayano, para luego mezclarse con las de ella.

"Ayano" Kyōko le empezó a decir, "Ayano" con la mano derecha empezó acariciarle el rostro bañado en lágrimas "Ayano… amor" comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos, su mano le dolía pero a la rubia eso no le importaba.

Al escuchar como Kyōko le hablaba a Ayano, Chitose sintió que su nariz empezó a derramar sangre. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Yui

"Kyōko" susurro Ayano "perdóname… nunca… fue mi intención… soy una idiota… por favor…perdóname" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, pero emanando lagrimas

Kyōko no supo cómo responder a eso, así que hizo lo que le vino a la mente. Rodeo a Ayano con sus brazos, y la atrajo contra su cuerpo… hizo una mueca al sentir dolor en su muñeca, pero nada le impedirá abrazar a su adorable Ayano. La susodicha se relajó al instante entre los brazos de la rubia, Kyōko se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de su bella durmiente.

Yui estaba tragando moscas, mientras que Chitose estaba tirada en un charco de su propia sangre… saliendo de su asombro, Yui decidió recoger el cuerpo de la chica de lentes y llevarla a urgencias. Al salir le dijo algo a Kyōko... pero ella no presto atención.

La rubia se apartó de Ayano y la coloco suavemente en la almohada, pero tomo una mano y la coloco en su mejilla. Kyōko vio que el cuerpo de Ayano volvió a temblar….

"Kyōko… por favor no me dejes" las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos…

"nunca haría eso… mi amor" le dijo Kyōko en un nuevo intento de cambiar la pesadilla de Ayano, en un sueño agradable "siempre estaré a tu lado" Kyōko se inclinó una vez más, y le susurro al oído… "te amo tanto Ayano"

Ayano volvió a relajarse "te amo Kyōko" susurro antes de respirar profundamente.

Kyōko se acostó encima de su amada tsundere, coloco una mano a cada lado para no aplastarla rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo para poder oler su dulce aroma. Pero la rubia se percató de algo… Ayano no estaba respirando.

"Ayano…" sacudió suavemente a su amada "Ayano háblame" el miedo la invadió, miedo al perder a la mujer que ama "Ayano…"

"QUE HACES KYOKO" de pronto irrumpió Yui, claramente enfadada con la rubia "ALEJATE DE AYANO"


	6. Chapter 6

"QUE HACES KYOKO" de pronto irrumpió Yui, claramente enfadada con la rubia "ALEJATE DE AYANO"

"Yui ayuda… Ayano no respira" dijo perdiendo la compostura.

"pues claro, la estas asfixiando con tu peso" Yui camino hacia la rubia para quitarla de encima de Ayano.

Pero antes de que llegara… el cuerpo de Ayano reacciono a la amenaza girándose, y así quitarse el peso que la oprime. La rubia cayó al piso, y por suerte no se lastimo su muñeca…

Lo que sucedió es lo siguiente…

Kyōko se colocó encima de Ayano usando sus manos y piernas para evitar aplastar a la chica dormida… la razón… simple… las camas de hospitales son individuales o de una plaza, y Kyōko tiene la mente un tanto pervertida. Pero Kyōko olvido que sus piernas aún no se recuperan, usando su mano izquierda para abrazar Ayano… Kyōko dejo su mano herida como soporte de su peso… no fue la idea adecuada. Sin nada que sostenga su cuerpo, Kyōko coloco cierto peso sobre el pecho de Ayano… presionándolo y así evitando que pueda respirar con normalidad. El cerebro de Ayano detecto la amenaza, envió una orden al cuerpo para que este se girara y así… liberar la presión que le impide respirar con normalidad, dando como resultado, que la chica rubia cayera al piso… Fin.

Al ver como Ayano volvía respirar con normalidad, Yui suspiro aliviada. Ayudo a Kyōko para que se pusiera de pie…

"estas bien Kyōko… te dije que no hicieras nada tonto mientras no estaba" regaño levantando a la chica.

"si… creo que no fue buena idea colocarme encima de ella" dijo Kyōko rascándose la mejilla. Quiso dar un paso cuando…

"… cuidado Kyōko" Yui sostuvo a Kyōko porque perdió el equilibrio, sus piernas aun no recuperan su fuerza…

La escena es un tanto comprometedora… Yui sostenía a Kyōko tomándola de la cintura con las dos manos, y Kyōko se sostuvo colocando las manos alrededor del cuello de Yui…

"que… creen que están haciendo" Yui giro lentamente su rostro para descubrir a una Ayano mirándola, de una manera no muy amistosa.

"nada, nada" Yui soltó a Kyōko y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición. Kyōko beso nuevamente el piso. Yui señalo con sus dedos, pero sin bajar las manos, a la rubia bajo sus pies "no puede sostenerse en pie"…

"AYANO ESTAS BIEN" Kyōko literalmente salto de alegría, dejando a Yui como una completa mentirosa.

Kyōko corrió al lado de Ayano y le dio un fuerte abrazo… Yui solo se rascaba una mejilla mientras sonreía. Ayano la seguía mirando de forma asesina, a Yui se le estaba tornando difícil esta situación, así que emprendió la huida

"voy a ver cómo sigue Chitose" nadie dijo nada… Yui camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, inclino sus hombros y salió… _"por un momento creí que moriría" _Yui empezó a caminar por el pasillo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo… _"esperen… desde cuando ese par se llevan tan bien" _pensaba _"talvez fue por ese motivo que se adentraron en el bosque… querían privacidad?" _Yui decidió olvidar el asunto… por el momento… después le preguntaría a la rubia.

Volviendo con las chicas enamoradas…

"Ayano cómo te sientes, estas bien" pregunto Kyōko

"si… no te preocupes Toshinō Kyōko" le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

"estaba muy preocupada por ti" al oír esto, las mejillas de la chica tsundere se tornaron rojas

"n-no tenías po-porque… Toshinō Kyōko" dijo evitando la mirada de la rubia

"claro que si" dijo inflando su pecho "eres mi novia… mi misión es protegerte" toda el rostro de Ayano se volvió rojo.

"yo-yo-yo no soy… tu n-novia… Toshinō Kyōko" dijo cruzándose de brazos, luego se relajó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos "aun n-no me l-lo has pe-pedido"

Por un momento la rubia creyó que Ayano no la quería, pero luego comprendió que si era cierto... ella aun no se lo ha pedido. Abrazo por atrás a su adorable tsundere y le empezó a susurrar al oído…

"entonces… amada mía" el corazón de Ayano empezó a latir muy rápido, no solo por la cercanía de la rubia sino también, por la forma en que le hablaba "quieres se mi dulce novia"

"si" dijo Ayano en un suspiro "seré toda tuya" debió pensar mejor esa última parte

"enserio" Kyōko subió su mano hacia el pecho de Ayano.

"QUE HACES, NO SEAS PERVERTIDA KYOKO" le grito a la rubia golpeando su mano "aun no estoy lista para eso" dijo

"solo jugaba" y le beso la mejilla "yo tampoco lo estoy" Kyōko se subió por completo a la cama y se arrodillo colocando sus piernas una a cada lado de las de Ayano. Así quedaría frente a frente. "y que tal un beso" le dijo

"b-beso" dijo Ayano volviéndose roja "bueno… pero solo uno"

Aunque solo dijo uno, Kyōko y Ayano prácticamente se comieron a besos. Ninguna de las dos lo podía creer. Por fin después de un largo tiempo lleno de inseguridad por parte de las ambas, ahora se expresaban amor mutuo abiertamente.

"Ayano" dijo Kyōko mientras abrazaba a la chica

"si Kyōko" dijo Ayano mientras jugaba con el cabello de la rubia

"cuantos estabas dormida, soñaste conmigo" pregunto Kyōko

"no… lo se… no recuerdo" le dijo

Las pesadillas de ambas fueran influenciadas por ciertos sentimientos. El de Kyōko fue la culpa, mientras que el de Ayano fue el miedo. La rubia sentía culpa por lo que le ocurrió a la chica de la coleta, una pequeña parte de su subconsciente, decidió que Ayano estaría mejor con alguien responsable, como Yui… pero la mayor parte se negó a aceptar ese hecho. En cuanto Ayano… ella tenía miedo de que si cometía un error, Kyōko se apartaría de su lado para siempre, su miedo fue creciendo con el pasar del tiempo, es por eso que nunca tuvo el suficiente valor como para decirle a la rubia que la ama. En cuanto sus pesadillas fueron evolucionando, llego un punto donde ambas se hicieron una sola… es algo loco pero suele pasar… pero no con tanto detalle. La muerte solo fue el despertador que las devolvió a la realidad, escapando de su sueño compartido y olvidándolo por completo... es mejor que nunca lo recuerden.

"de verdad no lo recuerdas" pregunto Kyōko

"no… pero porque preguntas, si soñé contigo debió ser muy bonito" dijo levantándole un poco para mirarla a la cara

"no… por nada, mi amor" dijo Kyōko, después de besarla una vez más.

Luego se volvieron a dormir, pero esta vez abrazadas y en la misma cama, a petición de Kyōko. Yui llegó acompañada con Chitose minutos después, pero tuvo que volver a llevar a la chica a urgencias, después de que le diera una fuerte hemorragia nasal por ver a las enamoradas dormir abrazadas.

…

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Ayano y Kyōko hicieron público su noviazgo. Nunca tuvieron problemas con sus madres, pues ya se lo esperaban… las encontraron dormidas en el hospital abrazadas en la misma cama, aunque al principio fue un poco difícil de asimilar después de todo era un echo, que todos sabían menos ellas, ya lo veían venir.

"Ayano, puedo hacerte una pregunta" Ayano y Kyōko habían decidido hacer una pijamada por así decirlo, en la residencia Toshinō.

"claro… puedes preguntar lo que sea" le dijo a Kyōko que se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo

"te casarías conmigo" dijo sin apartar la mirada del techo

"a-ahora… p-pero somos muy jóvenes" dijo Ayano con la cara roja

"no ahora… cuando terminemos nuestros estudios" Kyōko sintió como Ayano se acostó a su lado pero no volteo a verla "quisiera saber si aún me seguirás amando… yo no soy perfecta"

Ayano rodeo suavemente a la chica con sus brazos y le susurró al oído "te amare por siempre mi vida, nunca pienses lo contrario" deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia "claro que me convertiré en tu esposa, será como cumplir mi mayor deseo, y que importa que no seas perfecta… yo tampoco lo soy".

"pero tú eres muy linda, eres estudiosa, responsable, aplicada… todo lo que yo no soy"

"Kyōko escúchame…" le dijo mirándola a los ojos "y que importa… yo así fue que te conocí… sé que eres perezosa, dormilona, infantil y un tanto egoísta… todos tenemos esos defectos, pero dichos defectos, tú los has convertido en tus virtudes… eres única amor mío… sabes, nunca aceptaría que de repente cambies tu manera de ser, que seas alguien que en realidad no quieres ser. Me gustas tal cual cómo eres… y así como eres ahora deseo que lo sigas siendo siempre, no te preocupes si algún día deje de amarte… porque ese día nunca llegara"

"me has hecho muy feliz" Kyōko se giró para estar frente a frente con Ayano "no podría imaginar una vida sin ti… y es por eso…" Kyōko de repente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio de donde saco algo que Ayano no pudo ver. Volvió y le ordeno Ayano que se pusiera de pie. Kyōko se arrodilló frente a ella… "te lo volveré a preguntar" Kyōko abrió una pequeña caja aterciopelada, mostrándole a Ayano un hermoso anillo de oro incrustado con un diamante en solitario… "te casarías conmigo"…

Ayano no lo podía creer, creyó que Kyōko estaba bromeando, después de todo ella siempre bromea. A la chica de la coleta se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas de alegría

"SI" dijo Ayano, Kyōko tomo su mano y le coloco el anillo, después Ayano se le lanzo encima besando a su rubia.

"ahora todos sabrán que tú te casaras conmigo" dijo Kyōko

"aunque es un poco apresurado, generalmente esto se hace a meses del matrimonio" Ayano beso a Kyōko y luego le dijo con una sonrisa "me gustaría ser la señora Toshinō"

"te amo y te amare por siempre Ayano"

"te amo y también te amare por siempre Kyōko"

…

En un hermoso prado donde existen flores de todos los colores, hay orquídeas, tulipanes, anémonas, rosas, girasoles, lirios etc…

Se encuentran jugando dos niñas de 8 años, una tiene el cabello morado y viste con un hermoso vestido del blanco más puro, atado en su cintura con un listón dorado. La otra niña tiene el cabello rubio usa el mismo vestido que su compañera pero atado en su cintura con un listón morado.

"esto es muy hermoso… verdad Kyōko-chan" pregunto la pequeña Ayano

"ciertamente, lo es" dijo la pequeña Kyōko mirando fijamente a su compañera, ´"una carrera Ayano-chan" dijo

"espera! no es justo" dijo persiguiendo a la pequeña Kyōko

"alcánzame si puedes" la pequeña Kyōko reía mientras corría "te dejare atrás"

"no… dijiste que no lo harías" la pequeña Ayano corrió con más fuerza "ya verás cuando te atrape"

La pequeña Ayano, salto sobre la pequeña rubia en un intento por alcanzarla, rodaron juntas sobre la hierba verde hasta que se detuvieron. Ayano quedo encima de la pequeña cabecita hueca

"ahora veras… je je jee" dijo la pequeña Ayano mientras fingía carcajadas diabólicas "tendrás tu castigo"

"que… espera no… ja ja ja" la pequeña tsundere empezó su ataque de cosquillas

"di que te rindes"

"un ja ja ja nunca" la pequeña Kyōko vio su oportunidad y empezó hacerles cosquillas a la pequeña Ayano "tu ja ja ja di que ja te rindes"

"ja ja jamás jalo hare"…

"está bien ja está bien ja ja ja me rindo me rindooo" la pequeña Kyōko ya no pudo mas "tu ganas"

"viste que no era tan difícil" dijo Ayano bajándose de su amiga y sentándose en el suelo "Kyōko-chan mira"

"que es" pregunto la pequeña cabecita hueca sentándose al lado de Ayano

"es hermosa" dijo tomando una gerbera amarilla, que a Kyōko le pareció tan solo una flor más pero se le ocurrió algo

"yo sé dónde se verá mejor" tomo la flor y se la coloco en el cabello de la pequeña ayano

"se ve linda" pregunto la pequeña Ayano

"te ves linda" le dijo

La pequeña Ayano se sonrojo por los halagos de la pequeña Kyōko. La pequeña cabeza hueca tomo la mano de la pequeña tsundere y la miro a los ojos, al instante Ayano se perdió en ese mar azul cautivada por sus aguas. Lentamente se empezaron acercar hasta que…

"Kyōko debemos irnos" la madre de la pequeña cabecita hueca le llamo

"voy mamá" dijo se levantándose del suelo "tengo que irme… adiós Ayano-chan" se despidió Kyōko y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su madre

"eh eh" Ayano levanto una mano queriendo detener a la rubia "adiós Kyōko-chan" dijo en un susurro y agacho la mirada triste

"me olvidaba de lo más importante" Kyōko había vuelto, lo que hizo que Ayano alzara la vista. Kyōko le tomo las manos y le dio un beso dulce e inocente en los labios.

En las faldas de una colina a cien metros de donde estaban la parejita, se encontraban sentadas un grupo de niñas que veían divertidas la escena…

"Ayano-chan y Kyōko-chan sí que le hacen honor al felices por siempre" decía la pequeña Akari "eso es muy bonito" dijo juntando sus manos

"siii, el amor joven" dijo la pequeña Himawari

"así es" dijo la pequeña Yui "ustedes creen que algún día, Chitose deje de tener hemorragias nasales" decía mientras miraba a la niña entre sus brazos, que balbuceaba feliz y con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"NOOO" dijeron todas al unísono

"yo tampoco" dijo Yui "yo… tampoco"

Volviendo con la parejita. Kyōko dejo de besar a la pequeña Ayano y la rodeo en un abrazo que ella correspondió.

"te veré mañana" dijo Kyōko "lo prometo"

"si… lo sé" dijo la pequeña Ayano, ella sabe que la rubia cumplirá, lo ha hecho desde siempre.

"te amo Ayano" dijo Kyōko apartándose de Ayano. Empezó a correr nuevamente hacia donde estaba su madre. La pequeña Ayano se despidió de ella agitando una mano, mientras que la otra la colocaba en su pecho

"te amo… Toshinō Kyōko".

* * *

**Ahora si, esto se acabó…**

**Pido disculpas a todos aquellos que aguantaron este patético material (lo se… estuvo malo) lo siento si les sangraron los ojos, o se les atrofio el cerebro.**

**Les agradezco de corazón, a todas las personas que dejaron sus Reviews, también a los que leyeron y los que siguieron. Disculpen si no llene sus expectativas…**

**Dejen sus Reviews con sus quejas y demás…**

**Si no les gusto Les prometo que ya no escribiré más…**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
